


Code

by v__tori



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v__tori/pseuds/v__tori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Konekomaru falls asleep while programming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i kind of ship these two but this isn't shippy at all  
> it's a thing that popped on my head and i went "sure why not" and wrote it. because sure, why not.  
> enjoy? :P

Renzou entered the room in quite a rush, his stomach asking for food louder than his own thoughts. His eyes took a while to adjust to the darkness, and when they did, he noticed the faint source of light coming from the desk he and Konekomaru shared.

— Wha...?

He took a second or two to understand what he was seeing. When he did, he couldn’t help but smile.

On front of the laptop, Konekomaru was asleep, using his own arms as pillows. Renzou sneaked over and snooped on his screen, to be greeted with a strange language he could only identify as code. So he was programming. He did tell him about that app he wanted to make.

— Hm... — He pondered for a while whether or not he should pull a small prank on him, but Konekomaru was grumpy when he was tired, so he decided against it. So, he gently put his hand on his shoulders, and called. — Psst. Koneko.

He awoke slowly, grumbling a bit and opening only one eye to look at Renzou. It was only after he blinked for a few times that he fully processed the situation. Then, his face turned a bit red, though it was barely noticeable in the faint light of the computer screen. Renzou could tell from his expression, though, that he was embarrassed.

— O-Oh, uh... — He tried to find something coherent to say. He failed. — ... Hi.

— ‘Morning, buddy. — Renzou smiled and looked at him while he was stretching, clearly uncomfortable with his back and neck. — What’s up?

— Programming. — He adjusted his glasses on his face, and turned to Renzou. — ...More like staring at the error screen.

— I’d help you, but I know nothing about that. — He paused. — And I’m a bad teacher, so you’re not really losing anything.

Konekomaru smiled at that, and rubbed one of his eyes.

— ...What time is it?

— 6pm, and I’m hungry. — Renzou said, being reminded of the fact by his hurting stomach. — Wanna go grab something to eat? I’d treat you, but you and I both know I don’t have enough money to do that.

— N-No, it’s okay. — He fidgeted his his glasses a bit, mind still slowly waking up. — ...I’ll go, but let me just...

He turned to the computer, and typed a few things in. After it, he pressed a button. Several messages popped up. Renzou understood absolutely nothing, but Konekomaru turned back to him with a tired smile, and talked.

— Well, I guess I’ll have to figure it out later. — He said, holding back a yawn. — I already saved, so... alright, let’s go.

Renzou put his hand on the handle, but hesitated.

— Koneko.

— Hm?

— Promise to stay awake?

He frowned. — Shut up, Shima.

Renzou, on the other hand, laughed. — Alright, good to know!

Before turning, he saw Konekomaru rolling his eyes, and he smiled again before going out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to all of the time i spent attempting to learn java and c# only to be met with an error. the error isn't even helpful. it's always some ominous technical words with no explanation, plus some numbers thrown in just because. screw u


End file.
